


Animal

by TayuJess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal by Kesha, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song fic, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayuJess/pseuds/TayuJess
Summary: Modern MadaTobi





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes, I tried my hand at a short fic of a pairing I've come to appreciate thanks to raendown on tumblr
> 
> I've never written either of these characters before so I tried to be kinda vague until I get better versed lol

_ I am in love  _

_ With what we are, _

_ Not what we should be _

 

He hated how he felt every time he saw that damned Senju. He hated that he didn’t feel hatred towards him. He hated that he couldn’t take his eyes off of Tobirama, even though the club was filled with people.

 

_ And I am, I am starstruck _

_ With every part _

_ Of this whole story _

 

He could feel the Uchiha’s eyes on him, and he couldn’t help but smirk. He loved that he had this effect on him. He knew Madara was trying to keep himself from having feelings for him, covering it with feigned hatred, and he loved that it was clear how the Uchiha actually felt about him.

 

_ So if it’s just tonight _

_ The animal inside _

_ Let it live and die _

 

Tobirama stood from where he had been seated, watching Madara’s eyes follow him onto the dancefloor.

 

_ Like it’s the end of time _

_ Like everything inside _

_ Let it live and die _

 

Madara stayed where he was for as long as he could manage, but he eventually found himself walking to meet Tobi in the crowd. Finally they were face to face.

 

_ This is our last chance _

_ Give me your hand _

_ ‘Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light _

_ The night is fading _

_ Heart is racing _

_ Now just come love me like we’re gonna die _

 

Tobi grabbed Madara’s hand. He loved how flustered the dark haired man was by this. He loved having the upper hand. But his moment didn’t last long. Tobirama’s eyes widened in surprise as Madara’s lips fiercely claimed his in a heated kiss.

 

_ I’m not asleep _

_ I’m up for the fight _

_ Into the magic _

 

He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but he had been wanting to for far too long. Madara took pride in the sound of surprise Tobirama had made when he initiated the kiss. He didn’t care that they were in public, all he cared about was the clash for dominance their tongues were fighting.

 

_ And I don’t want the concrete _

_ I am alive _

_ It comes with the tragic _

 

Tobi tangled in Madara’s hair, tugging on it to throw his counterpart off his rhythm, winning the battle they had thrown themselves into.

 

_ So if it’s just tonight _

_ The animal inside _

_ Let it live and die _

 

Not one to be outdone, Madara broke from their heated kiss, immediately latching his lips onto the juncture of Tobi’s neck, smirking at the gasp that left the throat of the other man. After leaving his mark, Madara grabbed Tobirama’s wrist and dragged him out of the club.

 

_ This is our last chance _

_ Give me your hand _

_ ‘Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light _

_ The night is fading _

_ Heart is racing _

_ Now just come love me like we’re gonna die _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks pals love you all!!


End file.
